


Wie ein Astronaut

by bellexreve



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Gen, ascended to godhood!Arago, what happens when chosen ones come back home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: The amount of magic on earth was scarce- but closets without backs, rabbit holes underneath trees or the stroke of a clock, were moments when the little magic left could open a portal to another world and pull people through.And ever since Arago had started becoming a god, he could feel the shift of magic on earth- including the people that had been chosen ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many stories about ordinary people being pulled into adventures that are bigger than life, but usually end with them coming home as if nothing changed, except maybe their newfound self-esteem  
> it makes one wonder about the ones who didn't want to come back, or the ones that lived through wars and end up as children once again
> 
> and who would be the one those people could trust? of course "I'm slowly becoming a god" Arago Hunt
> 
>  
> 
> this is (hopefully) going to be a collection of the different first meetings our favourite albino had with the chosen ones, although not in chronical order
> 
> the fanfic's title literally translates to "like an Astronaut" and is taken from both "Astronaut" by Sido ft. Andreas Bourani and "Astronaut" by Christina Stürmer

Eileen Reh was 21 years old, medium height, with brown hair and brown eyes. Not someone you saw on the street and remembered after. Unremarkable. Invisible.

Even watching her skate, Arago couldn’t understand _why_ the magic of a foreign world would cling to her. Daria in Jordan, Ignacio in Chile, Safiya in Tanzania- they all had this s _omething_ that pulled attention to them, even without magic. Maybe it was their straightforward gaze, or their proud composure. Something _more_.

He almost felt bad for judging her so harshly, but unfortunately it was the truth. Magic didn’t just choose _anyone_ and not by “coincidence” either. There was a fleetingly small amount of magic left on earth and even less people able to feel it- Arago might as well be the only one able to use it. The others that magic clung to, or at least the ones he had met, were chosen ones.

Children or teenagers, who were lead through doorways into another world- closets without backs, rabbit holes underneath trees or the stroke of a clock, moments when the little magic left could open a portal to another world in need of a chosen one.

Arago watched as the skater gained speed for a jump. It made him wonder why the daughter of the rink owners hadn’t won any of the medals that would be displayed in the lobby, next to a few old trophies of the local hockey team and some medals of a girl whose name he already forgot. The jump turned out fine, but Eileen still lost her footing, making Arago flinch as he watched her fall.

“Is everything okay?”, Arago called, walking closer towards the barrier. She looked up from where she was examining her hands, which had taken the brunt of her fall, and picked herself up.

“Yeah, everything’s fine”, she answered, skating over to him. “Can I help you with something? We only open again in an hour.”

“Huh? Oh no, I…” Arago was momentarily distracted by the magic clinging to her that overlapped with her aura ( _not like Daria, who seemed to be bathed in light or Ignacio, whose hands seemed to be burning with it_ ). “There’s other like you.”

The shift was subtle. She straightened up while moving just the tiniest bit backwards so she was out of reach, while maintaining a completely neutral expression. If it wasn’t for the colors of her aura showing her concern, Arago wouldn’t have noticed the shift in her mood. Still, she smiled and asked: “Excuse me?”

“There’s others like you”, Arago repeated stupidly, as if saying it over and over again would spare him from actually explaining himself. But his expression must have revealed something, because instead joking about there being a lot of people doing something, her face fell.

“There aren’t.”

“Yes, there are others that were pulled through portals and then sent back. There’s one living not that far from here even.” ( _Sabrina, who only let him explain because seeing his lip heal in an instant startled her out of her fight or flight response._ ) “And over in the Czech Republic, not far from the border, too.” ( _Ondrej, timid but straightforward with his words._ ) “You aren’t alone with this.” Arago felt a sense of desperation at seeing how her aura turned darker with each word. He had hoped that she would be glad to hear it, but she was pulling into herself.

“You don’t understand”, she stressed, “There’s no one like me. Nicole went back.”

The smile she tried to give him came out looking more like a grimace. He almost didn’t need to see her aura to know how much it upset her- it was all in the way she averted her eyes and blinked, as if trying to hold back tears. Still, he asked: “You weren’t alone?”

It took a moment for Eileen to answer again. “It was her idea to go check something out in the woods behind her house. One moment we were there, the next we were in some world with an everlasting summer.” Arago followed the girl along the barrier as she started skating towards the exit. Her aura had turned a dark, dark blue that made the red of the magic stand out even more. “Nicole picked up on the magic there really fast. She’s probably the strongest mage they’ve had in decades.”

“Why didn’t you go with her?”, he found himself asking, well aware that he was treading thin ice, but too curious to stop. “If she found a way back, why didn’t she take you with her?” ( _Safiya left on her own terms after she fulfilled the prophecy, because she missed her family more than she wanted a life in fame and fortune. She was the only one.)_

“She didn’t have a reason to stay.” Eileen reached the exit and carefully stepped off the ice. She eyed his battered boots and the flower patch on his knee before looking him in the eye. She didn’t seem angry, just… _resigned_.

“I didn’t have one to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arago slumped over with the force of the kick, the attack so unexpected that he couldn’t avoid the following punch to his face. He stumbled back, out of range of his attacker and forced himself to straighten up. There was the distinctive taste of blood in his mouth, accompanied by the stinging of his lip that lessened with each second as the wound healed.

The young woman in front of him stared at his lip with wide eyes. Her whole stance was still locked in position- knees bent and slightly crouched, fists raised to her chest- but the colour of her aura was no longer that violent shade of red it became when he had touched her shoulder.

The albino blinked a stray tear out of his eyes (it was so long since someone had managed to put a good punch in- the upsides of slowly becoming a god, he supposed) and lifted his hands in a show of surrender.

“I didn’t mean to startle you”, he wheezed, “Sorry.”

“What the hell _are_ you?!”, was the response he got. At least she straightened out and asked in a low tone instead of yelling. Still, a lesser man would probably recoil from the way her gaze seemed downright _cutting_ in her anger.

Arago couldn’t help the uncomfortable laugh that forced its way out of his mouth and wiped the blood on his lip away sheepishly. “A Celtic god, I guess?”

“You guess?”, she repeated in the kind of way that _clearly_ suggested the meaning of “are you trying to _bullshit me?_ ”. He really couldn’t blame her- the police hadn’t believed Ewan and him when their parents were murdered by Patchman and the whole being able to feel the shift of magic on earth thing was still throwing him off.

The woman obviously tried to reign in her irritation- not that it mattered when Arago could see her aura, but he appreciated that she crossed her arms in front of her chest instead of trying to threaten him. “Okay, Mister would be Celtic god, a name would be nice.”

“I’m Arago Hunt.”

“Okay, Arago, my name is Sabrina Schneider and I want to know what the hell you want. Except if you want me to be your follower or something, because then you can get lost.”

It was hard not to envy Sabrina for her commanding presence- Arago doubted she was older than 19, yet the demand for answers didn’t seem ridiculous. In fact, something about it made him want to answer as fast as possible.

“Well, I… You were… uhm…”, Arago stuttered, momentarily unsure how to express himself (magic helping him translate didn’t make it easier to word things nicely), “A door opened and you were pulled into another world, weren’t you?”

Sabrina recoiled in surprise-he guessed, since her aura wasn’t red, just orange, contrasting the threads of blue and silver weaving through it. She spluttered, a hand coming up to cover her shoulder almost protectively, before she regained her composure. “Why the fuck would you say something like that?”

Defensiveness was something Arago could pick out even without auras to help him read someone and he was grateful that they weren’t back at anger yet- he wasn’t sure he could calm her down if she decided to storm of. It was probably for the best to be as blunt as possible to avoid any conflict.

“There’s magic still clinging to you”, he explained, pointing at the shoulder she was still holding, “especially there.”

Sabrina’s grey eyes flitted between him and her shoulder, before she released it in obvious discomfort. “What does it look like? The magic.”

Arago was a bit… surprised that this was her first question (Daria had started to cry when she found out that it was still there while Ignacio had looked pained, as if he was hurt he couldn’t see it). Nonetheless, he answered: “Blue- it’s blue. With some silver.”

Sabrina pressed her lips together as her aura spiked red again, but gestured for him to follow her.

“Let’s find somewhere to talk.”

 

 

Sabrina led him to an empty playground in a residential area. Arago guessed she lived nearby, but didn’t want to invite him in and couldn’t really blame her for it. He took a look around at the area while they settled down on the swings. There was a bus stop farther down the street and a forest at their backs. Everything was peaceful. Quiet.

“So, what did you want?”, Sabrina asked as she pushed herself off- not much, just enough to move.

Arago grasped the metal chains to keep his balance as he absentmindedly toed at the dirt. “Nothing actually”, he answered.

“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have come to talk to me, would you? I know that Europe is tiny, but Britain is a few hours away, even by train.”

Arago frowned in confusion. “Wait, how’d you know I’m from Britain?!”

“Your accent?”, Sabrina answered somewhat dumbfounded, “Also you said you were a Celtic god, remember? Now spill- what does a Celtic god want from me?”

“I don’t want anything”, Arago protested almost petulantly. Sabrina barked a laugh and pushed herself so that the chains wound into themselves. Her aura turned red at the edges again.

“You’re wrong, because _everybody_ wants something or Basti wouldn’t be so good at weaving his way through conversations.” She stopped the swing from moving to give him a _look_. “I might be wrong, but even though there might be magic clinging to me, as you said, I don’t have any use for it and I doubt _you_ do either?”

“No, I don’t”, Arago found himself agreeing. The red didn’t leave her aura, but Sabrina returned to her lazy swinging. “Ever since I... obtained the full extent of my powers, I can feel how the magic shifts on earth, and sometimes there are these”, he struggled with the description for a moment, not sure how to explain the ripple of pure energy. “Spikes in magic when people get pulled into other worlds.”

“So there are others?”

“Quite a few, actually. You’re the first to punch me instead of crying.”

“My reflexes are still all over the place even though it’s been two years now. Happens when you spend ten years of your life on the run.” She stopped moving for a second, almost as if she regretted saying that. “So is it your godly duty to come talk to the weapons that were dumped back on earth?”

Arago blinked, still trying to figure out how he managed to overlook her for _two years_. “Weapons?”

Sabrina looked over at him with an awfully blank expression. “Yes, weapons. What else would those other worlds need us for? Especially when the others were sent back, too?”

“I mean… I guess?” He had met all the others relatively close to their return home- they had all been grieving in one way or another and he hadn’t really thought about more in depth reasons for their travels.

“So, there are people like me, who were pulled into other worlds and have magic clinging to them all over the world, and you do what? Provide therapy?”

Arago scratched at the back of his head as he contemplated his answer. “I… don’t think so. I’m not really good at comforting people.”

“Why come visit them, though, when you’re bad at it?”

To let them know they weren’t alone, maybe. Arago had been fending for himself since he was sixteen, always on Patchman’s trail and never stopping to reconsider. After Ewan had died, he was all alone with the knowledge of what really happened and it wasn’t until two years later that he began to understand Brionac.

Arago knew how it was to feel alone, to be surrounded by people who didn’t understand what one went through, and it felt like _right_ to meet the chosen ones, so they knew they had someone to talk to even though they were dropped back into a world without magic.

“Does knowing you’re not the only one make you feel better?”, he asked instead of explaining his train of thought.

“It makes me want to punch Radnoi even more, if I’m being honest.”

“Radnoi? Who’s that?”

“The god of the world. Looks like a deer. He dumbed me back here in the middle of our celebrations. Didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye, too.”

“Was there anyone you wanted to say goodbye to?”

“I spent ten years helping to lead a rebellion, _of course_ there were people I wanted to say goodbye to.” Sabrina stopped her spinning and stared out over the playground. “Mostly Raya, though. She’s an incredible leader, but people tend to overlook when she’s stressed. If I had had the choice, I would have stayed _at least_ until her country wasn’t in shambles anymore.”

There were still tones of red underlying her aura, but mostly it was a deep blue now, almost wistful in its shade.

“You miss her?”

“It’s hard not to. I was sixteen and scared out of my mind and yet she believed I could be the hero of the prophecy. Raya was…”, Sabrina explained, stopping to heave a shuddering breath, “Raya was _everything_.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and Arago turned away to give her a bit of privacy. He remembered Joe- how he had refused to work with him and first, the time he had grabbed Arago’s hand, even though it burned him. He had been the first person to tell Arago that he wasn’t a monster and even though it had been years ago, Arago remembered it as if it had been yesterday.

Maybe it was the same- maybe it wasn’t. He couldn’t piece together the whole story yet, and depending on what Sabrina wanted to share he might never be able to. Still, he did the only thing he knew he could do and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, just over the foreign magic.

“I’m sure she was.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Warriors that Built this Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722159) by [bellexreve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve)




End file.
